opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Chapter 2: How I Met The Devil!
Town's Mayor: *kneels on the ground* Please.... Stop... *Everybody fell silent... Except for Akki who murmured something that sounded like "pathetic". Town's mayor: *teary eyes* Please... I am begging you... DON'T DESTROY THIS TOWN!! I can pay you whatever you want... But please... Don't... As this town's mayor *sob* I cant stand seeing it.. *sob* get turned to ashes like this.... SO I BEG OF YOU I.... *A loud clanking noise was heard. *Something seems to have been impaled on the top of the fountain. Town's Mayor: *looks up* Wha... *eyes widen* What the.... Taii: *calm yet clear voice* I hereby declare this island... As the Dangerous Life Pirates territory. ~~DO-N!! *Everybody fell silent from shock... The Dangerous Life pirates flag started fluttering on top of the fountain. Dangerous Life Pirates: *facefault* WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!!!! *The whole town was silent... watching in disbelief. Soldier #1: *takes a few steps forward and comes out of the crowd* What do you mean you will make this island your territory? Taii: ... Soldier #1: After killing our comrades... and hurting our friends and damaging our homes... AND YOU EXPECT US TO GIVE UP OUR TOWN TO FILTHY PIRATES LIKE YOU?! Taii: ... Yes... I do. Soldier #2: *comes out of the crowd* YOU ARE JUST MOCKING US, AREN'T YOU?! Soldier #298: WE NEVER LIKED PIRATES WHICH IS WHY WE FOUGHT YOU PEOPLE ALL THIS TIME! *The soldiers and citizens all started shouting and standing up to the pirates. Akki: Let us just destroy this place, guys. Taii: ... I find you are in need of protection though... Soldier #1: HE IS MOCKING US AGAIN! Taii: This is the New World... You can't survive on your own here without protection from either the pirates or the government... Suri: Been a while since I heard the captain talk that much. Taii: I would have never considered this matter... But in our battle, I saw how much the town's people fought to protect their homes, and that is the kind of fighting spirit I like to see. From now on, you will be under protection from us if any pirates tried to attack again. Looking at it this way, it will be a big advantage for you. Soldier #1: ... Watchtower Leader: I understand.... Town's Mayor: *bowing* ... I see, thank you for your kindness. is much better than the town getting destroyed... *The town's people didn't seem to like the idea so much, but it was their best option. The citizens just grew to accept it and nobody spoke. Taii: I would like a place to rest for a few days... Town's Mayor: Of course... There is an inn here and I will be happy to have you in my house if you so wished. Taii: *walks back to his crew* An inn would be fine... Lead the way. --In The Inn-- *The Dangerous Life Pirates were now sitting in a room with the town's mayor. Town's Mayor: I see... Taii: *sitting on a chair with his legs crossed and a drink in hand, his blindfold was back on his eyes* It's a small fee for our protection... Town's Mayor: I understand... and I am willing to pay as well. Taii: And to make up for the destruction we made here, we will be returning 80% of the money we took. Chiyu: Meaning that we will take our share of this month's tax only and return the rest, as the money will help you rebuild your defenses. Town's Mayor: I-I am very grateful. Thank you, thank you... Captain- Taii: Black Eye. Town's Mayor: Yes... Thank you, Black Eye. *The mayor bowed and walked away; he sounded grateful for the unexpected turn of events for the better of the town. Suri: *once the mayor closed the door* YOU ARE GONNA RETURN THE MONEY?! YOU CRAZY?!! Akki: What the hell is wrong with you? Tch... What sort of idiotic move is this? Chiyu: Relax guys. With this monthly tax, we will have a good supply of money and we can ask this town's rather powerful and trained citizens for help if we ever needed. And everybody knows that pirates need to have territories in the New World if they want to make a name for themselves. Suri: BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE THEM ALL OF THAT MONEY! Akki: And we didn't have to spare their lives either! Taii: Lightning Thief... How much time until the Log Pose is ready? Suri: *looks at Log Pose* Umm... I asked the inn's owner and he said that it only takes 2 days to record the magnetic field here, so seeing how the first day is almost over, tomorrow should be our last day here. Mi: *smokes* Sounds about enough time to relax... Anyway *stretches* I am going to the girl's room. Suri: Oh, I am coming with you! Akki: Ah, come on babes. Sleeping here sounds much more safe, and we can share beds as well... *The door swings open and two figures walk inside the room. Hoshi: I brought him back. It seems he went to sleep on board the ship after he was done. Jetchi: *rubs head* Ahakaha... Sorry, Captain, but you know I don't like this pillaging business too much! So I thought after I finished my battle with that giant I should go back to the ship. Taii: *sips drink* I see... Good job, Black Belt. Suri: Alright, we are leaving then. *yawns* --Next Day-- *Taii was up early in the morning. He lay his blindfold down on a table as he was checking out a map. Taii: *drawing a circle on the map* is no complete or accurate maps of the New World... Trying to keep a planned path up is almost impossible now... *He rocked back on his chair and started rubbing his head in thought. *The door swung open and a figure walked out. Hoshi: Honestly, how is Akki able to sleep with Jetchi snoring like that... *Hoshi took a seat next to his captain and started rubbing his eyes. Hoshi: Something wrong, Captain? Taii: ...Nothing, Hoshigami. Hoshi: *serious* I know you don't tell us much, but you can tell me what are your plans... Taii: ... Hoshi: Captain... Taii: Do not worry, Hoshigami. I only need your trust... Trust that I will not make an action that damages this crew. Hoshi: My trust is undying... Captain. Don't worry. *smiles* *A figure comes out of the door yet again. Chiyu: *tired looks* Its a nightmare trying to sleep with Jetchi... I couldn't sleep all night.... Aghhh *It was a few hours later that the whole crew came together on the dinner table and starting having a huge meal. Hoshi: I guess the town's mayor was really grateful he is even treating us a huge meal. Suri: *eating* Ohmmmm!! This steak tastes yummy :3 Mi: I have to agree... The people of the town are rather generous. Akki: *drinking* Well, it is wise of them to do so or else we will destroy this sorry excuse for a town. *Jetchi was making quite a mess as he was eating ravenously and greedily. Jetchi: *mouth filled to the fullest* Meeff Deodle Ann Ackome! (These people are awesome!) *spitting a huge deal of food all over the place* Chiyu: *feeling sick* ... Jetchi... Please... Stop.... Suri: *stabs Jetchi with a knife* YOU ARE GONNA MAKE THE WIMP THROW UP ALL OVER THE PLACE AGAIN!! Chiyu: *falling off the chair* Make him stop! Akki: Tch... Anyway, Taii you bastard! Don't you think it was a bad move that we returned the money? We need it. Suri: *still stabbing Jetchi* Yeah, the hell is wrong with you! Taii: No... And we were rewarded with generous treatment for it... Red Devil. Akki: Why do you keep calling us with our epithets?! Taii: *sipping tea* ... It's cool. Akki: Why do I have to follow such a lame captain -.- *Akki remembered what may be thee worst day in his life... --Flashback-- Narrator: A few years ago... On the Grand Line. Specifically in a small harbor town very near to the Red Line. *A younger Taii was having a walk in the small town with hands in his pockets. It is worth mentioning that his blindfold was on. Taii: think I am lost... Even with a very accurate and detailed map its almost impossible to find my way around these seas... I cant go on without a proper crew anymore, can I? Hmph, good thing I have a lot of money though. *Taii took out a brown pocket and started randomly tossing it in the air randomly then catching it again. It rustled with gold coins sounds. *Suddenly, he pumped into someone. ???: Gah! Watch it, idiot! *Taii paused for a second, his blindfolds didn't allow him to see the man's face. After the few seconds of silent, he decided to keep going on his way. ???: *grabs Taii by his jacket* Are you deaf or something? Taii: ... ???: I am a pirate... So if you didn't show me great respect I will finish you off right here! Now apologize! Taii: ... A pirate, eh? Wanna join my crew? ???: Huh? Why would I want to join another person's crew while I am already the captain, you fool! Taii: I see, excuse me then... ???: *grabs him again* Though I wont mind you joining since I have zero members as of now. I killed all of those weaklings off, you see. Taii: ... No. ???: *sighs* Alright... Why don't I treat you for some free rum, eh? Taii: ... ???: Come on... *starts directing Taii to the near bar* *Suddenly, Taii took out his huge gun and shot the man in the head... *The man was thrown to the ground with some blood coming out of his forehead; however, it seemed that the bullet didn't penetrate his skin at all as it fell next to him, half melted. ???: Graahhh! What the hell..?! Taii: *puts his pocket of money in his jacket, while still aiming his gun at ???* ... You didn't die, eh. ???: What was that for? For Lord Chaos' sake I was just being nice you son of a... Taii: After threatening to kill me for not apologizing... Something that I did not do... You are now offering me a drink? ???: Eh...? Taii: Surely you heard the rustling noises of the money when we pumped together... A newly starting pirate with no crew mates must be in desperate need for some money... ???: .... Dehehe... Dehehehe... Deeeheheheheheheheheee! *devilish smile* I see, I was fooled by your idiotic act.. You turned out to be a one sharp guy, didn't you? Dehehe... Well, seeing it has come to this... I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! *The man dashed towards Taii, transforming his arms into their devilish form midway before reaching. *In a matter of seconds, Taii's huge gun was completely covered in black and he swung it at the man's face, sending him all the way back. ???: *bleeding from his mouth* Gngh.. What s this technique? It was able to hurt me as well.... *Before the man could react, Taii strapped his huge gun on his back and took out two small guns from his pockets. ???: *tries to attack again* CURSE YOUUU!! *Taii started shooting a huge barrage of some extremely fast bullets from both of his guns. The bullets were so fast they were hardly even visible, and they were shot at extreme precision that every bullet landed on a different, and very vital, spot on the man's body. ???: Ack... Aghh... *collapsing to the ground, bleeding from different parts of his body* How can he... *The man's wounds started closing all of a sudden, but he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Taii: powers... I need to strike him faster and harder *Before the man could even stand up, Taii returned his small guns and started slamming the huge, black covered gun at the man's body with all of his strength. *He struck him in the chest, then the face, then on top of the head, then the face again...The last one had enough power to send the man flying several feets back. Taii: *flips his huge gun and aims it at the man* Farewell... *pulls the trigger* *Taii shot... He shot a bullet so fast that it wasn't even visible.... He shot a bullet so fast and strong that it created a sonic wave (sonic boom). *The bullet pierced through the man's body and cracked the floor it hit afterwards. The man was also damaged by the powerful sonic wave that shook his entire body from the inside then collapsed to the ground, throwing up blood and bleeding all over. ???: Gagk... Damn it all... Grahh... Taii: *points gun at the man's neck* even survived that... That is beyond Devil Fruit powers, that man has a strong will ???: *wounds healing slowly* Dammit... The healing factor *pant* can hardly keep up... *cough* And I am losing so much blood. Taii: *still pointing gun at the man's neck* I see some great power you possess... If you agree to join my crew, I may spare your life. ???: *spitting blood* Tch... Dehe... you.. dehehe... fool... *devilish voice* I rather die than kneel to you! *Taii couldn't see it, but the man was now covered in hideous skin as he completely transformed. The bullets that were stuck in his body now melted and his wounds started healing faster. Taii: a powerful man... I will need such powers in my journey without a doubt... How tragic... To end your life this early in the sea... The two of us together; we could conquer the world. ???: ...... Tch... Maybe I will join.....Only if I am the captain! Taii: .... Vice... ???: ... Deal! Narrator (Akki): Back then... I thought I will have a chance to murder the guy and take his ship and become the captain... And I have been trying that for a long while. Though it did work out well for me, I couldn't get any crew mates... And the ones that did join ended up getting brutally murdered because they didn't meet my expectations. So in a way, I wouldn't have survived if I didn't join Taii back then. Of course, after realizing that he only has a lame ass ship, and only lets talent less MORONS join the crew, I think I would have done better on my own. Akki: *returns to his normal human form* The name's Akki... Keep your guard up cause I will finish you off and take your ship the moment I get a chance! Taii: Taii, Captain of the Dangerous Life Pirates. Akki: *sweat drops* ... That's a one lame name for a crew... Taii: *starts walking back towards his ship, making signs to Akki so that he will follow him* It makes sense... --Back To Present-- Akki: *finishing his plate* was much weaker back then... Unable to control my Devil Fruit powers... Didn't know what Haki is... If we have a rematch I will easily kick his ass now, that moron! Hoshi: Jetchi, stop eating with your face! Jetchi: *face covered with food* SOBBY! (sorry!) Chiyu: *shaking* I can't...Hold it... Such ravenous behavior... Suri: YOU ARE DISGUSTING JETCHI! Mi: *laughs* Come on guys... Lets finish the meal then head to the hot springs. I think the mayor made it available to us for free. Akki: Ahhh... Dehehe, yea that sounds cool. *Time passed and the crew now made it to the hot spring. The guys were in their part of the hot spring now. Akki: *towel around his waist* Ahhh... Did they have to split the spring in two?! *The hot spring was divided into two parts, one for the guys and the other for the girls. The two parts were separated by a wall. Akki: Gah, how lame. Hoshi: *towel around his waist* Do you have to make rude comments about everything? -.- Jetchi: *butt naked* AW YEAH! BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I HAD A BATH! Taii: *butt naked* ... Relaxing. Jetchi: *looks at Taii and raises fists up* MANLY!! --On The Girls Half-- Mi: *wearing a towel around her body and looking up the wall* I think its possible to climb this up with my powers. Suri: *in the hot water* STOP THINKING PERVERTED STUFF! ---- <--Previous Chapter [[http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fantasy_Detective/Chapter_3:_First_Island! |Next Chapter-->]] Category:Blog posts